Eine Draco Malfoy Dokumentation
by milenalupin
Summary: Aus Filmen kann man was lernen. Besonders aus Dokumentationen. - Draco wird über Jahre von einer Muggel-Kamera begleitet. Und Harry lernt - er hat ja doch eine Seele! (Autorisierte Übersetzung von Miniryu's 'Documentary Draco')


**Von:** (c) Miniryu (tapakey@gte.net), Oktober 2002  
**Thema:** Eine Draco Malfoy – Dokumentation  
Draco über die Jahre von einer Muggel-Kamera begleitet. Er hat ja doch eine Seele?!  
Für Michi, meine Inspiration und meine Freundin, zur Feier ihres Geburtstags.

**Rating:** PG-13isch? Irgendwie.  
**Genre:** 7. Klasse; Kuschelkomödie  
**Pairing:** Draco+Harry shounen-ai.  
**Spoilers:** GOF [Obwohl es nicht wirklich irgendwas verrät...]

**Übersetzung:** (c) MilenaLupin, Februar 2004  
  


*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*  
   **Eine Draco Malfoy - Dokumentation ****  
***-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*-=-*

Während des Abschlussmonats von Harrys siebtem Schuljahr waren eine Menge Dinge passiert. Er hatte den Dunklen Lord, Voldemort, besiegt; er war mit seiner Trauer und seinen Verlusten ins Reine gekommen; er hatte sich weiter entwickelt. Es hatte so viele Veränderungen in ihm gegeben, doch die größte aller Veränderungen ereignete sich wahrscheinlich am letzten Tag ihrer Abschlusswoche, am Abend vor der Abschlussnacht. Wenn es jemals einen Sinneswandel gegeben hatte, dann war es dieser, und nur dieser hatte eine Bedeutung. 

Im Verlauf der Abschlusswoche hatte man allen Siebtklässlern erlaubt, Filme aus ihrer Kindheit von zu Hause mitzubringen. Er besaß natürlich keinen, aber es machte ihm Spaß, Rons zu sehen – trotz der ganzen furchtbaren Kamerabewegung – und Hermiones, die sogar ein bisschen Filmmaterial aus Ägypten drin hatte. Der letzte, der gezeigt wurde, und der allerletzte, den er zu genießen erwartet hatte, kam direkt von seinem alten Erzfeind, Draco Malfoy. Harry wand sich, wenn er nur den Namen aussprach. Es stimmte schon, dass Draco ihn und seine Freunde während der letzten zwei Jahre in Ruhe gelassen hatte, aber die Feindschaft brannte noch immer heiß.

Gerade in diesen Zeiten hasste er Draco vielleicht noch mehr als je zuvor – auf seltsame Weise. Gerade in diesen Zeiten sollte er eine Chance erhalten, noch einmal darüber nachzudenken. Als Professor Dumbledore das Band einlegte, schaute Harry mit seinem Trio konzentriert zu.

* * *

  


Der Bildschirm verliert langsam die Schwärze, und Lucius Malfoy fegt in die Szene – auf einem etwas anderen Kameralevel als der Filmer. Der blonde Mann klopft jetzt mit dem Fuß auf den Boden, die Arme über Kreuz und eine dünne blasse Augenbrauen hochgezogen.

„Bist du sicher, dass dieses verdammte Muggelding überhaupt funktioniert?", fragt er gedehnt, mit deutlichem Ausdruck seines Abscheus für dieses nicht-magische Gerät. Seine Stimme ist momentan irgendwie gedämpft, aber ein bisschen nasal. 

„Dipsy ist sicher, Master Malfoy, sie ist. Dipsy findet es im Schlussverkauf mit Mistress Malfoy", quietscht die Hauselfe, und Lucius verzieht gequält das Gesicht bei ihrer schrillen Stimme. Er starrt sie böse an und befiehlt ihr, es für die Aufnahme fertig zu machen, aber dann brüllt er sie an, weil sie seine Rede schon mitgeschnitten hat. Die Kamera wird zur Seite gelegt, während sie ihren Kopf gegen die Wand rammt. Dann sieht man einen leeren Bildschirm, bevor das Gesicht der Elfe kurz ins Blickfeld kommt und wieder verschwindet. Der Fokus richtet sich erneut auf Lucius, und dieses Mal massiert er seine Schläfen, als hätte er Kopfschmerzen. 

„So sehr wie ich Muggel-Geräte *hasse*", knurrt er unter Betonung des letzten Wortes, „habe ich fortan und für alle Zukunft entschieden, für die Nachwelt ein Band des Malfoy-Lebens aufzuzeichnen. Mein neugeborener Sohn und Erbe, Draco Raemius III wird höchstsicherlich in meine Fußstapfen treten, und aus selbigem Grunde die hiermit einrichtete Tradition der Malfoy-Familienlinie weiterführen." Lucius hielt inne und wirkte einen winzigen Moment lang doppelt so stolz, bevor er wieder säuerlich wurde. „Daher soll nunmehr diese jährliche Dokumentation eingerichtet und die höchst würdevolle und angemessene Lebensweise der Malfoy-Linie bewahrt werden." Die Kamera verschwimmt für ein paar Bilder, und eine Karte ploppt ins Blickfeld. Darauf steht einfach:

**//'Draco Malfoy, drei Tage alt.'//**

Das Bild verschwimmt wieder für einen winzigen Augenblick, bevor Lucius wieder auftaucht, der recht ungehalten mit der ganzen Welt an sich scheint. Zu seiner Linken (und der Rechten des Bildes) steht Narcissa, ein stilles Bündel aus grünen Satindecken im Arm, aus dem ein kleiner Tuff platinblonder Haare herausluken. Ihre Haare sind zu dem Zeitpunkt kurz, reichen nur ungefähr bis auf die Schultern herunter. Lucius schaut grimmig in die Kamera hinunter, die vor Nervösität der Hauselfe zittert. 

„Heute", donnert er mit großartiger Geste, „beginnt eine neue Regentschaft der Malfoy!" Er schaut zufrieden mit sich drein, und Narcissa rollt die Augen. „SEHT!", brüllt er, gestikuliert auf den jungen Draco, der prompt zu schreien anfängt. „Das Kind, das sie alle übertreffen wird!" Narcissa schlägt seine wirbelnden Hände beiseite und schilt ihn, bevor sie ihren Sohn angurrt. Lucius sieht ein bisschen eingeschnappt aus und runzelt die Stirn in ihre Richtung,  bevor er sich wieder der Kamera zuwendet. „Er ist mein Sohn, Draco Raemius Malfoy III! Kind der Drachen, Führer der –"  Seine blonde Frau schneidet ihm das Wort ab, bevor er den Satz beenden kann. 

„Lucius!! Du machst dem Baby Angst!!", schilt sie, und er murmelt irgendwas außerhalb der Hörweite des Kameramikrophons. Draco plärrt, und sie knuddelt ihn. Lucius schüttelt den Kopf. „Klein Draccy mag Klein Lucius nicht, nicht wahr? Ja, du bist mein Schatz... Ja, das bist du!", ruft sie aus, und Baby Draco gluckst und kichert, als sie ihn kitzelt. Lucius zieht eine saure Miene und stößt hörbar den Atem aus. 

„Schnitt", murmelt er, „SCHNITT!" Die Hauselfe sagt, sie weiß nicht mehr, wie man die Aufnahme beendet und Lucius schreitet zur Kamera hinüber und deckt die Linse zu. Im Hintergrund beginnt Draco wieder zu schreien und Narcissa jammert. Die Tonaufnahme stoppt völlig, bevor eine neue Titelkarte erscheint:

**//'Draco Malfoy, ein Jahr alt.'//**

Der Bildschirm blendet aus und schneidet circa zwei Sekunden Schwärze ein, bevor er sich wieder aufhellt. Lucius und seine Frau sitzen nun in luxuriösen samtbezogenen Sesseln der Kamera gegenüber. Narcissas Haar hängt rechts ein paar Zentimeter herunter, und Draco, der hochwach und aufgeregt ist, versucht daran zu zerren. Er klettert ständig aus ihren Armen und grabscht nach den Strähnen, bevor sie ihn wieder in ihren Schoß herunter zieht. Er kichert die ganze Zeit und Narcissa sieht momentan ein wenig mitgenommen aus. 

„Scheinig!", ruft er und zeigt auf die Haare. Er schaut seinen Vater an, lächelt und wiederholt sich. Er scheint von den Haaren fasziniert zu sein und fällt fast aus Narcissas Griff, während er versucht, danach zu greifen. Narcissa schaut zu ihrem Mann hinüber, der den kleinen Draco hochnimmt. „Scheinig?", fragt er, und die Augen laufen voll mit Tränen. Lucius hält ihn weiter, und er beginnt zu heulen. Lucius fragt ihn, was denn sei, und Draco schnüffelt niedlich. „Kann nicht... dein scheinig!" Der kleine Junge greift nach den Haaren seines Vaters, die sehr kurz sind, und fängt zu weinen an. Lucius sagt ihm, er müsse aufhören zu weinen. „Abba... will das scheeeeeiniiiiiig!", schluchzt er und greift wieder nach den Haaren seiner Mutter. „Pappi, ich will das scheinig!"

„Deine Mutter mag es nicht, wenn du ihr an den Haaren ziehst, Draco", erwidert Lucius in dem Versuch, zu einem ziemlich unpassenden Zeitpunkt zu argumentieren.  Draco fragt, ob er ihn rüberträgt, und Lucius antwortet: „Nein, Draco, ich werde dich nicht tragen."

Draco schmollt und es sieht aus, als wollte er gleich wieder losheulen, bevor er vom Schoß seines Vaters hüpft (oder eigentlich eher halb runterfällt) und auf dem Plüschteppich landet. Lucius will gerade wieder nach ihm greifen, als Draco aufsteht und zu Narcissas weinrotem Sessel hinüberwatschelt. 

„ICH WILL DAS SCHEINIG!", brüllt er und reicht mit seinen kleinen Händen zu seiner Mutter hoch. Lucius starrt nur. Seine Frau seufzt, fasst zu ihrem Sohn hinunter und nimmt ihn hoch. „Scheinig?", fragt er. Narcissa stößt einen tiefen Atemzug aus und lässt ihn zupfen. Seine Tränen trocknen und er gluckst hinreißend süß.

„Wie zauberhaft. Macht seine ersten Schritte, um dich an den Haaren zu ziehen", murmelt Lucius. Narcissa wirft ihm einen bösen Blick zu. Er neigt den Kopf zur Seite und fragt gedehnt: „Warum schneidest du ihm nicht einfach ein paar Strähnen ab, oder so was?" Seine Frau nickt und steht auf. Das Bild leert sich, und die nächste Titelkarte erscheint. 

**//Draco Malfoy, zwei Jahre alt.//**

Draco sitzt auf dem Fußboden und spielt mit einem anderen Jungen mit schwarzen Haaren mit Zauberbauklötzchen. Im Hintergrund sitzen Lucius und Narcissa gemeinsam auf dem Zweiersofa, beide die Beine in die gleiche Richtung übergeschlagen. Ihnen gegenüber, am rechten Rand der Aufnahme, sitzt ein anderes Paar, ebenfalls beide mit dunklen Haaren. Der dunkelhaarige Mann trinkt einen Schluck Tee und spricht Lucius an.

„Dein Sohn ist dir wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten, Lucius. Er hat allerdings Narcissas Nase. Bei Blaise sind wir uns noch nicht sicher. Er sitzt nie lang genug still, als dass man ihn sich mal in Ruhe ansehen könnte", gluckst der Mann. Lucius bricht in ein kurzes Lächeln.

„Das ist er, nicht wahr, Thrasian? Seit er achtzehn Monate alt ist, hat er auch den Malfoy-Willen gezeigt. Siehst du, wie er die ganzen Bauklötzchen ein Gebäude machen lässt, nur um es dann wieder umzuwerfen? GANZ MEIN SOHN!", brüllt Lucius fast ein wenig sentimental. Das schüttelt er natürlich schnell wieder ab, als er die merkwürdigen Blicke der anderen bemerkt.

In der Tat, Draco scheint es zu genießen, Massaker unter den Bauklötzchen zu veranstalten. Jedes Mal, wenn diese zehn Geschosse Bauhöhe übersteigen, schubst er sie wieder um. Blaise, der wie verrückt kichert, scheint das genauso viel Spaß zu machen wie ihm. „Mach's noch mal! Mach's noch mal!", verlangt er, und Draco schmeißt wieder einen Bau um, bevor der Satz ganz zu Ende gesprochen ist. Sie lachen beide, und Draco lässt Blaise das nächste Gebäude umschubsen. Blaises Eltern treten von hinten an ihn heran und sagen ihm, er müsse jetzt nach Hause. Die Kamera richtet sich auf Blaise und Draco. Es scheint, als käme die Hauselfe jetzt besser mit ihr zurecht. Dipsy hüpft vom Tisch herunter auf Dracos Ebene und zoomt ein wenig auf ihn ein.

„Komm schon, es ist Zeit zu gehen", sagt Blaises Mutter, aber der Junge schüttelt den Kopf. Er sagt, dass er nicht gehen will, und lieber noch mit Draco spielen will. Sein Vater sagt ihm, sie könnten ein anderes Mal wiederkommen. Draco runzelt die Stirn, und sowohl er als auch Blaise fragen wann. Lucius lächelt ein bisschen und sagt, dass Blaise nächstes Wochenende wiederkommt. Draco schnieft und winkt von der Tür aus ‚Auf Wiedersehen', als die Zabinis gehen. Lucius sagt Draco, es sei jetzt Zeit für ihn, ins Bett zu gehen. Ein paar Hauselfen stürmen ins Blickfeld und Dipsy bewegt sich, um in einen besseren Winkel zu kommen. Draco bemerkt die Kamera, ignoriert aber gegenwärtig, weil er langsam müde wird. Lucius nimmt den Jungen hoch und trägt ihn aus dem Bild. Die Kamera wird eine Sekunde lang leer, bevor sich die nächste Titelkarte einblendet.

* * *

  


Viele der Mädchen seufzten und gurrten jetzt über die Krabbelkinder, aber Harry ignorierte resolut deren kindliche Unschuld. Es war schon seltsam, wie gleich Licht und Dunkelheit sich in den frühen Stadien des Lebens waren.

* * *

  


**//Draco Malfoy, drei Jahre alt.//**

Der Bildschirm zeigt verschwommenen Nebel, bevor sich das Bild auf Draco scharf stellt, der ziemlich misstrauisch in die Kamera guckt. Er teilt Lucius, der nicht im Bild ist, mit, dass er sie nicht mag. Lucius gluckst, und Blaise wandert vorsichtig ins Bild, schaut sich die Kamera neugierig an. Er versteckt sich hinter Draco und lugt über ihn her, blinzelt mit seinen großen, blauen Augen zum dem Ding hinüber. Lucius sagt, er müsse zu einer Besprechung der ‚großen Zauberer'. Draco verzieht das Gesicht und besteht darauf, dass er hier bleiben soll.

„Ich muss hin", erklärt sein blonder Vater wieder und geht dieses Mal tiefer ins Detail darüber, warum es so wichtig sei, dass er heute Nachmittag zu dieser Besprechung geht. Er seufzt, tritt ins Blickfeld der Kamera und kniet auf Dracos Ebene herunter. „Verstehst du? Ich muss hin."

"Nein, musst du nicht!!", erklärt Draco wieder mit Nachdruck. Blaise versteckt sich noch immer hinter ihm und beobachtet die Kamera. Lucius sagt nochmals, dass er gehen müsse. Draco windet sich. „Nein!", heult er auf, zuckt mit einem Bein und stampft damit wie zu einem Wutanfall auf den Boden. „Nein!! Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, neeeeeeeiiiiiiin!!" Er fängt an, hoch und runter zu hüpfen, und Lucius sieht eine Sekunde lang richtig stolz aus.

„Das ist mein Sohn – will kein ‚Nein' als Antwort akzeptieren. Gut gemacht, Kleiner... aber ich muss jetzt wirklich los..."

„NEEEIIIN!!!", kreischt Draco und läuft vor lauter Sauerstoffmangel lila an. Blaise hält sich die Hände über die Ohren und sieht verängstigt aus. Narcissa kommt ins Zimmer und fragt, was los sei. Draco rennt sofort zu ihr hinüber und erklärt die Situation aus seiner Sicht.

„Was ist denn, Draco?", fragt sie, und er fängt wieder an, sich zu winden, bevor er zu der zuckenden Beinbewegung von vorhin ansetzt. „Musst du mal für kleine Zauberer?"

„Nein – waaah!", erwidert er und schnieft ein bisschen. Er zeigt auf Lucius, der nur seufzt, und fängt zu reden an. „Da ist diese Sache... und... und Vater sagt, er müsse gehen... aber das muss er nicht!! Er muss hierbleib-ääääähn!" Narcissa lächelt beruhigend auf ihn hinunter und fragt warum. „Weil ich das sage!", erklärt Draco, und Lucius zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. „Außerdem, die anderen Männer da riechen alle schlecht! Alles, was sie tun, ist reden, über diesen gemeinen Mann mit den roten Augen! Vater muss zu Hause bleiben, und mit uns spielen.. und so!" Draco scheint mit seinen Ideen und Begründungen zufrieden. Blaise scheint seinen Gedanken folgen zu können und nickt. 

„Und so!", stimmt der schwarzhaarige Junge zu. Narcissa grinst ihren Ehemann breit an.

„Dein Sohn verlangt nach deiner Gesellschaft, Lucius", erklärt sie trocken.

„Uh-huh", nickt Draco, „ich fährlane deine Gesell-aft." Narcissa korrigiert seine Aussprache, während Lucius seine Schläfen reibt. „Ich… ich… ver...lan-ge deine... deine... Gesell-schaffft…"  Er schaut seine Mutter an, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er es richtig gesagt hat, und sie nickt und lächelt ihn an. Er strahlt und gibt Blaise ihre Version eine gratulierenden Händeklatschers, bei dem sie sich zweimal verfehlen, bevor es klappt. Lucius starrt auf ihn hinunter und Draco grinst zu ihm hoch. „Ich verlange deine Gesellschaft", sagt er noch einmal, und sein blonder Vater nickt in Zustimmung.

„Nur dieses eine Mal", stellt Lucius fest. „Ich informiere eben Macnair." Er geht fort, und Draco kichert. Blaise scheint jetzt nicht mehr an der Kamera interessiert zu sein und zupft Draco am Arm, flüstert ihm etwas ins Ohr. Über Dracos Gesicht zieht ein Grinsen, als er zu seiner Mutter schaut.

„Kekse", sagte er ganz einfach. Blaise plappert ihm nach. Narcissa erklärt, er könne später welche bekommen, aber Draco verzieht das Gesicht. „Ich will einen Keks." Narcissa sagt nein, und er schmollt: „Aber ich will eins." Nachdem ihm ein drittes Mal nein gesagt wurde, beginnt er auf die schon vertraute Art und Weise mit dem Bein zu zucken.

„Das funktioniert nicht, Draco. Du und Blaise, ihr könnt später Kekse bekommen", meint seine Mutter. Sie erklärt ihm, sie hätte jetzt ‚gewisse Angelegenheiten zu erledigen' und käme in ein paar Minuten zurück. Draco schmollt, als sie den Raum verlässt.

„Ich wollte aber einen Keks...", schnieft Blaise. Draco schaut verstohlen zu ihm hinüber und winkt ihn näher. Der Blondschopf verlässt beinahe die Szene, bevor die Kamera seinen Vorsprung wieder eingeholt hat. Er und Blaise machen sich auf den Weg durch einen der vielen langen Korridore in die Küche des Malfoy-Landsitzes. An der Wand hängen viele Gemälde, vielleicht sogar noch mehr als in Hogwarts.

Sie betreten die Küche, und Draco schubst einen Hauself aus dem Weg, bevor er auf ein Glasgefäß oben auf dem Zauberer-Äquivalent eines Kühlschrankes zeigt. In dem sehr leer wirkenden Glas befinden sich noch etwa vier übrig gebliebene Kekse. Draco wirft einen Blick in seine Umgebung und flüstert Blaise etwas zu, der zustimmend nickt. Der blonde Junge wartet, bis ein Hauself an ihm vorbei gehuscht ist, bevor er eine Menge Schubladen aufzieht und an ihnen hochzuklettern beginnt. Die Hauselfen bekommen einen Anfall, aber Draco achtet gar nicht darauf und richtet seine Augen fest auf das Keksglas. Er reicht hinunter und bevor er von den Hauselfen gerettet werden kann, hilft Blaise sich selbst hoch und sie trotten zu bereits erwähntem Kühlschrank hinüber. Blaise gibt Draco einen helfenden Schubs, und er klettert nach ganz oben und streckt sich, um an das Keksglas heranzukommen. Er versucht, nach den Keksen zu greifen, aber seine Arme sind nicht lang genug. Er angelt sich das Keksglas und langt mit seinem ganzen Oberkörper hinein. Es beginnt zu kippen und Draco fällt kopfüber hinein, wobei er ein Japsen ausstößt.

„Draco??"  Narcissa kommt in die Küche geeilt und schaut sich suchend nach ihrem Sohn um. Dipsys Finger kommen ins Bild, als sie zu dem fraglichen Jungen hoch zeigt. „Draco!", schreit Narcissa grell, als sie sieht, dass das Glas im Begriff ist, vom Kühlschrank herunter zu fallen und in tausend Stücke zu zerschellen. Sie rauscht gerade noch rechtzeitig vorwärts, um es aufzufangen, und das Glas landet in ihren Armen, wobei Dracos Füße immer noch oben raus ragen und sich vor und zurück winden. Blaise ist in Tränen aufgelöst. Narcissa stellt das Glas auf die Küchentheke und zieht Draco sanft heraus, um ihn fest an sich zu pressen. „Was nur, was, junger Mann", schluchzt sie, „glaubst du eigentlich, was du da tust?"

Draco schnüffelt und erwidert: „Ich bin stecken geblieben..." Blaise schnieft, während er herübergewatschelt kommt. Draco zupft seine Nase einmal vor und zurück und erntet ein Lächeln. „Aber schau!", ruft er und hält zwei der Kekse hoch. Blaise schnappt sich einen und beginnt, diesen zu mampfen, wobei sein Gesicht mit geschmolzener Schokolade überzogen wird. „Kekse!", verkündet Draco stolz, und Narcissa fängt wieder zu schluchzen an, bevor sie die Elfen ankreischt, die sofort beginnen, sich selbst zu verletzen. Das Bild wird unscharf.

Es ist jetzt später am Abend, beim Abendessen. Lucius sitzt am Kopf des Tisches, Narcissa und Draco zu seiner Rechten, und Blaise zu seiner Linken. Die Kerzen werfen einen hübschen Lichtschein, das den ganzen Raum aufhellt – höchstwahrscheinlich auf magische Weise. Draco stochert voller Abscheu in seinem Gemüse herum. Er gibt auf und geht zu dem leckeren Puten-und-Pasta-Gericht über, entfernt hastig das Fleisch und beißt einmal in die Pasta. 

„Was ist los, Draco?", fragt seine Mutter. „Magst du den Truthahn nicht?" Lucius sieht ebenfalls besorgt aus. Er wirft Narcissa einen Blick zu, der klar fragt: ‚Ist mir etwas entgangen?' Draco runzelt die Nase und sagt, er weigert sich, das Fleisch zu essen.

„Ich will keine Tie... Tier... Tiere essen. Die sind kusch-lig", erklärt er. Blaise zuckt die Achseln und ist einen Bissen von seiner Pute. Dracos Mutter versucht, ihrem Sohn zu erklären, dass Truthähne nicht kuschelig seien, aber Draco erwidert, sie irre sich, und besteht darauf, dass sie es seien.

„Draco, Truthähne haben Federn, kein Fell. Sie können gar nicht kuschelig sein", sagt sie zu ihm. Draco schüttelt den Kopf. 

„Doch, können sie, und sind sie. Und das sind Eichhörnchen auch!", verkündet Draco, als sei das ein Beweis für seine Argumentation. Narcissa schüttelt nur den Kopf und gibt auf. Lucius räuspert sich.

„Also, mein Sohn, was haben Truthähne?", fragt er mit hochgezogener Braue.

„Fell...?", versucht Draco. Lucius schüttelt den Kopf, und Draco spricht ein bisschen lauter: „FELL!"

„Draco, damit, dass du Sachen lauter sagst, werden sie nicht richtiger", stellt Lucius fest, und Draco erklärt ihm prompt, dass er sich irre, und dass Truthähne in der Tat Fell hätten. Lucius und er diskutieren über dieses Thema ungefähr weitere vier Minuten lang, bevor Lucius stöhnt und nachgibt. „Fein. Falls du jemals einem pelzigen Truthahn begegnest, mein Junge, lass es mich und deine Mutter wissen."

Draco stimmt zu und verkündet, er werde ihn auch mit nach Hause bringen, aber nur, wenn ihm sein Vater ein Eichhörnchen kauft. Lucius meint daraufhin, dass in den Gärten des Landsitzes schon Eichhörnchen wohnten, und er keines kaufen brauche, aber Draco beginnt schon wieder mit ihm zu streiten, sagt, das seien falsche Eichhörnchen und er wolle ein echtes. Als Lucius ihn fragt, wie Draco den Unterschied zwischen einem echten und einem falschen Eichhörnchen erkennen könne, antwortet Draco ihm herablassend:

„Vater, *jeder* weiß, dass *echte* Eichhörnchen lila sind. Phffft." Lucius und Narcissa sind von dieser Feststellung so erschlagen, dass sie in Lachen ausbrechen. Blaise und Draco sehen verwirrt aus, und ersterer sieht letzteren an.

„Ich dachte, dass wüsste jeder. Ich schätze, sie haben wohl noch nie ein lila Eichhörnchen gesehen", meint Blaise. Draco zuckt mit den Schultern und bietet Blaise seine Truthahnscheiben an, warnt den anderen Jungen aber, er solle auf Fellstücke aufpassen und es ihn wissen lassen, wenn ihm danach sei, einen Haarklump wieder auszuwürgen. Zu einem Zeitpunkt scheint Blaise Draco ein Zeichen geben zu wollen, aber nichts passiert. „Falscher Alarm", sagt er und Draco schaut entmutigt drein. Es scheint, als ob er dieses Ereignis wirklich habe sehen wollen.

Gleich nach dem Essen folgt die Kamera der Familie zurück in die Stube, wo Draco und Blaise in einem großen, weinroten Sessel sitzen. Draco starrt seine Hände mit wachsendem Ausdruck des Erstaunens in seinen Augen an.

„Draco, Herzchen, was ist denn?", fragt ihn Narcissa, und er starrt noch starrer hin, wobei ein plötzliches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht erscheint. Er hüpft von dem Sessel und haut Blaise dabei beinahe noch um. 

„Mama!!", ruft er aus, „Mama!!! SCHAU MAL!!" Er zeigt ihr seine Hände und Narcissas Augenbrauen gehen hoch. Sie schaut zu Lucius hinüber, der genauso verwirrt zu sein scheint wie sie selbst. „Schau!! Meine Hände...", sagt Draco, und starrt sie an, als verstünde er nicht, was sie zu bedeuten hätten.

Sie neigt ihren Kopf zur Seite und fragt: „Was ist denn mit ihnen, Draco?" Er hält kurz inne und schaut seine Hände weiter an, als enthielten die alle Geheimnisse des Lebens. Dann zögert er noch einige Augenblicke, bevor er antwortet.

„Sie sind... *da*," sagt er einfach und blinzelt zu seinem Vater hoch. „Schau!", ruft er wieder und stürmt zu Lucius hinüber. „Ich habe Hände!!" Lucius nickt mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck. „Sie sind *da*...!" Draco scheint gleichzeitig verwirrt und entzückt von ihrer bloßen Anwesenheit. „WOW", sagt er, „WOW!"  Er stürmt zwischen seinen Eltern hin und her und macht Blaise geradezu schwindelig. „Schau!! Ich habe Hände!! Schau dir meine Hände an!! Genau wie deine!!" Er rennt zu Blaise zurück und springt wieder in den Sessel. „BLAISE!!", keucht er. „Schau dir meine Hände an!! Die sind... *da*! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich Hände habe... und *Finger*!"

„Whow", meint Blaise und inspiziert sie. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte auch Hände." Lucius und Narcissa sehen gleichzeitig entsetzt und amüsiert aus. „Die sind erstaunlich!" Sein blonder Freund nickt.

„Ich weiß", schwärmt Draco, runzelt dann aber die Stirn. „Hey... Warum hast du mir nie erzählt, dass ich Hände habe?" Blaise zuckt die Achseln. Draco scheint darüber einen Moment lang nachzugrübeln, bevor er zu seinem vorherigen Stadium des Vergnügens zurückkehrt. „Vater!! Wusstest du, dass ich Hände habe??", fragt er und hüpft zu seinem Vater hinüber.

„Und sogar auch noch Füße, mein Sohn", sagt Lucius und hustet ziemlich diskret. Draco schaut zu seiner Mutter hinüber, und sie nickt ihm zu. Er zögert kurz, als müsste er diese Information erst einmal verarbeiten. Dann schaut er zu seinem Vater zurück.

„Wirklich??... Wo sind die??", fragt er beinahe verzweifelt. Lucius klatscht sich mit der Hand an die Stirn. Draco schaut hoch und fängt auch an, sich mit der Hand an die Stirn zu klatschen. „Ich kann sie nicht finden!!", heult er auf, am Rande eines Tränenausbruchs. Narcissa schüttelt den Kopf und zeigt mit dem Finger nach unten. Dracos Gesicht leuchtet in Vorfreude auf, und er reißt sich Schuhe und Socken von den Füßen... „WOW!!!!", ruft er aus. „BLAISE! Ich hab *Füße*! Zwei davon!!"

„Das", sagt Blaise, „ist *so* cool."

Ein paar Minuten später klingelt eine laute Glocke. Draco und Blaise schauen hoch, um zu sehen, wie der Butler die Tür öffnen geht und Blaises Eltern eintreten. Blaise versteckt sich hinter einem Stuhl und weigert sich herauszukommen – sogar, als sein Vater ihn darum bittet. Lucius greift Dracos Hand und versucht, ihn zu Mr. Zabini herüber zu führen. Draco linst zu dem dunkelhaarigen Mann hoch. 

„Hallo, Thrasian", grüßt Lucius den Mann vor sich. „Draco, sag Mr. Zabini hallo."

Draco schaut zu dem anderen Mann hoch und runzelt die Stirn.

„Hallo, Blaises Vater", sagt er in weinerlichem Tonfall.

„Sein Name ist Mr. Zabini", korrigiert ihn Lucius, aber Draco schüttelt den Kopf. 

„Nein, ist es nicht", verkündet der Junge. Thrasian gluckst und kommt näher, um Draco auf den Kopf zu tätscheln, aber der kleine Blonde duckt sich und versteckt sich hinter seinem Vater.

„Na, er ist doch genau wie du, nicht wahr, Lucius?", lächelt der dunkelhaarige Mann.

„Nein, bin ich nicht!!!", protestiert Draco, dessen Kopf hinter Lucius auftaucht.

„Und inwiefern bist du anders?", fragt Mr. Zabini. Draco überlegt kurz. Lucius schaut neugierig zu ihm herunter.

„... Er hat Haare!", stellt Draco fest.

„Die hast du auch, Draco. Dachtest du, du seiest kahl?", fragt der Mann. Draco sieht verärgert aus. 

„Natürlich hab ich einen Ball!", erwidert er, als spräche er mit einem jüngeren Kind als er selbst. „Zwei sogar! Einen für mich, und einen für Blaise... Aber was hat das mit Haaren zu tun??" Lucius läuft rot an, und Narcissa hustet von der anderen Seite des Raumes her.

„Also, Lucius, er ist dir sogar noch ähnlicher, als ich dachte", meint Thrasian, bevor er wieder über die Situation gluckst.

„Nein, die darf nur ich haben! Ich dachte..."  Draco schaut anklagend zu seinem Vater hinüber. Er raucht vor Zorn. „Du... Du hast Bälle, die du vor mir versteckt hast! NICHT FAIR! Wie viele hast du???", befragt Draco Lucius weiter, während sich der ältere Mann zu Dipsy umdreht, die gerade die Kamera auf ihn zoomt. 

„SCHNITT!", kreischt er.

Der Bildschirm wird leer.

* * *

  


Die Klasse platzte vor Lachen, und Draco war rosa angelaufen vor Peinlichkeit und Lachen. Blaise lachte so heftig, dass er schnaubte. Harry spürte, wie sein Herz bei der Unschuld schmolz, die Draco gezeigt hatte, als er jünger war. Er fragte sich, wo die nur geblieben sei. Es hatte wohl nicht länger halten können, als über dieses Jahr hinaus. Er hatte immer gewusst, dass Malfoy von Natur aus böse war, aber jetzt kam er nicht darüber hinweg, wie schrecklich naiv Draco gewesen war. Es war… herzerwärmend. Neben ihm schien sich sogar Hermione zu amüsieren. Ron war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, vor Lachen zu pfeifen, als dass er den nächsten Teil sehen konnte. Harry schaute mit einem wärmerem Gefühl weiter. 

* * *

  


Der Bildschirm gleitet wieder sanft in eine Titelkarte. Darauf steht:

**//Draco Malfoy, vier Jahre alt.//**

Draco starrt misstrauisch in die Kamera. Lucius zu seiner Linken (die Kamera ist rechts von ihm) sagt ihm, er solle in die Kamera winken, aber stattdessen rennt der blonde Junge hinter die Beine seines Vaters. Lucius versucht, ihn hervorzulocken, aber Draco versteckt sich nur noch entschiedener. Sein Vater nimmt in schließlich auf den Arm und setzt in in voller Sicht ab. Als er versucht, seine Arme wieder wegzunehmen, hält Draco sich daran fest, was eine komische Szene abgibt.

„Draco, lass los", fordert Lucius, aber Draco schüttelt den Kopf und hält sich immer noch an seinem Arm fest. „Lass los." Wieder ein Kopfschütteln, und Lucius ist jetzt frustriert, beginnt, seinen Arm zu schütteln. „Los. SOFORT." Eine Vene tritt hervor auf der Stirn des Mannes, als er jetzt versucht, Draco von sich abzuziehen, der sich augenblicklich an den anderen Arm klammert. „Schalt die Kamera aus", instruiert er die Hauselfe, die stattdessen den Fokus ausrichtet. „SCHALT DIE VERDAMMTE KAMERA AUS!!", kreischt er, und der Bildschirm wird einen Moment lang schwarz, bevor das Bild wieder anspringt. Draco ist jetzt die einzige sichtbare Person.

Er scheut vor der Kamera zurück, mit der die Hauselfe näher kommt. Lucius ist nicht im Bild, aber irgendwo im Raum, und er fragt Draco, wie alt er sei. Der blonde Junge sagt keine Wort, sondern hält nur vier Finger hoch. Lucius sagt Draco, er solle es der Kamera zeigen, aber Draco wandert aus dem Bild. Bevor Lucius mit ihm schimpfen kann, klingelt die Türglocke ziemlich laut. Man hört Dracos hüpfende Schritte, bevor ihn die Kamera wieder einfängt. Lucius sagt ihm, dass die Hauselfen die Tür öffnen, aber Draco greift weiter nach dem Türgriff. Lucius nimmt ihn auf den Arm, und ein Hauself öffnet die Tür. Draco windet sich aus seines Vaters Griff.

„Blaise!", brüllt er und versucht freizukommen. „Vaaaa-ter! Ich will Blaise sehen! Lass mich los!!!" Lucius ignoriert ihn, und Draco wird noch lauter in seinen Forderungen. Am Ende kommt Blaise herein, gefolgt von seinem Vater, und Draco schafft es, sich aus Lucius' Griff zu befreien, springt herunter und landet, seltsam genug, auf seinen Füßen. Er rennt zu Blaise hinüber und schmeißt sich kichernd auf ihn. Blaise schaut etwas schwindlig drein, und Draco nutzt das sofort zu seinem Vorteil aus, indem er ihn gnadenlos durchkitzelt.

„Stoo-oop!", quietscht Blaise, und Draco erwischt ihn in den Rippen. Lucius sagt irgendwas zu Thrasian, aber der Sohn des anderen Mann übertüncht ihre Worte mit seinem quiekenden Gelächter. Das Bild wird eine Sekunde lang schwarz, und dann richtet sich der Fokus der Kamera wieder auf Draco, der jetzt lächerlich formell gekleidet ist. Er zieht am falschen Strang seiner Krawatte und erwürgt sich beinahe selbst damit, bevor Lucius ihn für ihn richten kann. 

„Also, Draco", sagte der ältere Mann, „ich will, dass du höflich bist. Erinnere dich, was ich mit dir besprochen habe." Draco scheint extrem zögerlich. Man hört, wie sich eine Tür öffnet und wieder schließt. Ein kleines Mädchen, ganz in Pink gekleidet, tritt mit ihrer Mutter ein. Die Mutter geht zu Lucius hinüber und erklärt, warum der Vater nicht mitkommen konnte. Das Mädchen scheint ganz aufgeregt und Draco weicht zurück.

„Hallo!", ruft sie, und Draco stößt ein Quietschen aus, und versteckt sich hinter den Beinen seines Vaters. Das Mädchen jagt ihn, und er sieht völlig verängstigt aus.

„Mach, dass es weggeht!", heult Draco zu seinem Vater hinauf, der ihm einen bösen Blick zuwirft. Das Mädchen kommt näher, und er rennt zu einem Tisch hinüber und springt drauf, wo sie nicht an ihn herankommt. 

„Klein Draco hat so einen Sinn für Humor", kommentiert die Frau. „Ich glaube, dieses Arrangement wird sich wirklich gut entwickeln. Er ist auch genau in ihrem Alter, so wie es aussieht. Pansy ist gerade vor ein paar Wochen vier geworden. Draco, mein Süßer, wie alt bist du?"

Draco hält an jeder Hand vier Finger hoch und erwidert: „Achtzig Millionen!" Lucius seufzt und sagt ihr, sie solle ihn ignorieren. Im Hintergrund kreischt Draco nach Blaise. Das Mädchen ganz in Pink, Pansy, kichert.

„Du bist süß!", sagt sie, und er springt vom Tisch, um mit einem Schrei aus dem Raum zu rennen. „Warte!!"

Der Bildschirm blendet einen Moment aus, und dann ist Lucius im Bild, mit Draco und Blaise, die unten vor dem Wohnzimmersessel sitzen. Draco sieht starr vor Schreck aus.

„Ich will dieses rosa Ding nicht heiraten, Vater! Kann ich nicht Blaise heiraten?", fragt der Blonde, und Blaise scheint mit der Situation kein Problem zu haben. 

„Draco, Blaise ist ein Junge", erklärt Lucius. Draco scheint das nicht zu verstehen und ignoriert die Feststellung.

„Und, können wir heiraten?", fragt Draco, und Lucius seufzt. Er sieht aus, als habe er schreckliche Kopfschmerzen.

„Draco, du musst ein Mädchen heiraten, und die Familienlinie fortsetzen."

„Ich will aber nicht...", jammert Draco und fängt an zu zucken, macht kleine Beinbewegungen, als müsse er dringend mal für kleine Zauberer. Lucius merkt das, versucht aber, es zu ignorieren.

„Du wirst es tun, ob du's magst oder nicht."  Er spricht fest, aber Blaise flüstert seinem Sohn etwas ins Ohr. Dracos Gesicht leuchtet auf.

"Wenn Blaise ein Mädchen ist, kann ich ihn dann heiraten?" Lucius schlägt sich die Hand an die Stirn. Er schnipst mit den Fingern, und ein Hauself bringt ihm ein Glas und eine Weinflasche, um ein wenig von der Flüssigkeit einzuschenken.

„Blaise ist ein Junge. Er kann kein Mädchen sein." Er trinkt einen Schluck aus dem Glas und reibt sich die Schläfen.

„Das ist aber nicht, was Tantchen Brutus sagt", argumentiert der blonde Junge dagegen, und Lucius wirft ihm einen Blick über den Rand seines Weinglases zu.

„Tantchen Brutus hat Probleme. Schau mal, Draco, du kannst Blaise einfach nicht heiraten. Er ist ein JUNGE." Blaise sagt, er habe absolut nichts dagegen, ein Mädchen zu sein, aber nur, wenn er kein Pink anziehen müsste.

„Was ist mit Harry Potter?", fragt Draco unschuldig, und Lucius verschluckt sich an seinem Wein. 

„Harry Potter ist ein Junge."

„Woher willst *du* das wissen? Hast du ihn gefragt?", fragt Draco ungnädig. Lucius nimmt einen sehr großen Schluck aus dem Weinglas.

„Glaub es mir, Draco."

„Was ist mit Mutter? Kann ich sie heiraten?" Draco blinzelt zu seinem Vater hoch, der erbleicht. 

„Nein, Draco. Du kannst niemanden heiraten, der schon verheiratet ist, ganz besonders nicht deine eigene Mutter." Lucius trinkt noch einen Schluck Wein in dem Bemühen, seine Kopfschmerzen zu lindern – dieses Mal direkt aus der Flasche. Der Hauself versucht, die Flasche wegzunehmen, um mehr ins Glas nachzuschenken, aber Lucius schlägt die Hand beiseite, um einen weiteren großen Schluck zu nehmen.

„Wie wär's denn mit dir?" Wein sprüht in alle Richtungen und Lucius hat sich schon wieder verschluckt.

„Nicht nur, dass ich ein *Mann* bin, sondern ich bin auch noch dein *Vater* und *verheiratet*", antwortet er, als er endlich ein wenig von seiner Fassung zurückgewinnt. Draco schweigt, und Lucius nimmt das als sein Zeichen, noch einen weiteren Schluck zu trinken. Zahlreiche Hauselfen eilen herbei, um den Fleck aus dem Teppich zu entfernen.

„Du bist ein Kerl? Mit wem bist du denn verheiratet?"

Wein. *ÜBERALL*.

* * *

  


Die Klasse war wieder hysterisch vor Lachen, und Harry war noch immer rot angelaufen von der Erwähnung seines Namens in der Szene. Draco wich seinem Blick betont aus, und Blaise schnaubte und prustete wie wild. Ron, der sich auf dem Boden rollte und praktisch selbst einsaute, zeigte mit dem Finger auf ihn. Seamus liefen die Tränen über das Gesicht. Harry sah auf den Bildschirm, wirklich sehr amüsiert. Er sah zu, wie Draco fünf wurde, sechs, sieben, dann acht. Er sah den Jungen durch Wutausbrüche und Anfälle gehen, Zeiten extremen Spaßes und Unfugmachens. Draco, neun Jahre alt, und schließlich...

* * *

  


**//Draco Malfoy, zehn Jahre alt.//**

Draco schaut ohne jede Furcht oder Nervosität in die Kamera. Er wirkt fast ein bisschen albern. Blaise sitzt links von ihm, beide auf seinem Bett. Es ist ungefähr Mittagszeit, dem Licht nach zu urteilen. Draco spricht direkt in die Kamera.

„Vater sagt, wir müssen das jetzt allein machen, also dann... Hier sind wir." Einen Moment lang starren die beiden Jungen nur in die Kamera. Draco fängt an, seine Fingernägel zu inspizieren. Blaise spielt mit seinen langen schwarzen Haaren, die ihm jetzt bis auf den Rücken herunterhängen. Wenige Augenblicke später ist Draco frustriert. „Das ist so langweilig! Lass uns Unfug anstellen oder so was." Blaise und er stehen auf und spazieren zur Tür hinaus, die sie der Hauselfe vor der Nase zuschlagen. Dipsy steht jetzt vor der Kamera und öffnet die Tür wieder, um dann hinter den ahnungslosen Jungen hinterher zu rennen. 

„Lass uns ein paar Eichhörnchen suchen gehen", schlägt Blaise vor, und sie stürmen aus dem Landhaus. Es ist hell draußen, und der Bildschirm wirkt einen Augenblick lang blau, bevor der Weißausgleich einsetzt. Die Kamera folgt den beiden hinaus und in einen riesigen Obstgarten, wo sie sich vor einem großen Baum niederlassen. Ein kuscheliges Eichhörnchen springt von seinem Sitzplatz herunter und landet auf Dracos Kopf.

„Blaise, nimm dein Eichhörnchen da SOFORT runter." Auf Dracos Veranlassung schnappt Blaise sich das lammfromme  Eichhörnchen.

„Hey, Wuschel. Wie geht's dir heute?", fragt Blaise. Er sieht aus, als erwarte er tatsächlich eine Antwort. Draco schüttelt den Kopf. Das Eichhörnchen zwitschert Blaise an, und seltsam genug, Blaise zwitschert zurück. Sein blondes Gegenstück starrt nur. „Was?"

„Du kannst das Ding tatsächlich verstehen?", fragt Draco und zieht eine zarte, helle Augenbraue hoch.

„Klar doch, Draco. Warum sagst du nicht mal was?", erwidert Blaise, streichelt das Eichhörnchen und zwitschert ihm weiter zu. Draco lehnt ab. „Dann eben nicht. Wuschel will auch nicht mit dir reden. Du bist so gemein. Nicht wahr, Wuschel?" Das Eichhörnchen zwitschert und zuckt mit dem Kopf hoch und nieder.

„Ach, *komm schon*...", kichert Draco. „Das kann dich doch nicht wirklich verstehen."

„Oh, ihr armen Ungläubigen", seufzt Blaise. Das Eichhörnchen zwitschert wieder, und er kitzelt es unter dem Kinn. 

„Dann lass es doch mal in Pansys Kleid krabbeln oder so was!", fordert Draco ihn heraus, und zu seiner sichtbaren Überraschung zwitschert Blaise mit dem Eichhörnchen. Das Eichhörnchen ist kurz still, nickt dann und zwitschert etwas zurück.

„Er sagt, er wird's tun, wenn du ihm einen Muffin bringst", bietet Blaise ihm an.

„Einen halben Muffin", feilscht Draco. Das Eichhörnchen zwitschert wütend und Blaise schüttelt den Kopf.

„Dann kommt ihr nicht ins Geschäft. ‚Zwei Muffins – die mit den Blaubeeren, du geiziger Bengel'", übersetzt Blaise, und Draco stürzt sich auf das Eichhörnchen, das den Baum hochflitzt und von einem Ast aus auf ihn herunterzwitschert. „Ehrlich, Draco. Jetzt will er drei Muffins und ein Kürbistörtchen. Kann ich ihm nicht mal vorwerfen. Ich wollte auch nicht in Pansys Kleid müssen." 

„Schon gut, schon gut. Du hast ja Recht. Fein – drei Blaubeermuffins und ein Kürbistörtchen", stimmt Draco zu. Das Eichhörnchen zwitschert pompös und hüpft von seinem Baum herunter, direkt in Blaises Arm. Plötzlich leuchtet Dracos Gesicht auf. „Blaise!", ruft er aufgeregt. „Das könnte ein Augenblick für die Nachwelt sein!" Der Junge springt auf und geht zur Hauselfe hinüber, um ihr zu erklären, was er aufgenommen haben will. 

Und richtig, der Bildschirm wird eine Sekunde lang schwarz und blendet ein in eine Aufnahme des Abend-Dinertisches. Draco sitzt Pansy gegenüber, neben Blaise. Lucius sitzt wieder am Kopf der Tafel mit Narcissa an seiner anderen Seite. Pansy sieht seltsam aus, so neben ihr, ganz in Pink, während Narcissa selbst vollständig in Schwarz gekleidet ist wie der Rest des Raumes. Blaise schaut in die Kamera und zwinkert. Er reicht Draco etwas unter dem Tisch hinüber, und Draco blickt bedeutungsvoll in die Kamera und nickt fast unmerklich. Und dann, zwei Sekunden später hallt Pansys Schrei durch den ganzen Landsitz. Das Eichhörnchen springt oben in ihre Bluse hinein, und ihr Kreischen überdeckt Dracos und Blaises Gelächter. Lucius ist entschreckt und verwirrt. Narcissa versucht, Pansy zu helfen, aber Pansy ist viel zu sehr in Panik. Nach ein paar weiteren Sekunden springt das Eichhörnchen heraus, rennt zur Fensterfront hinüber und hüpft vom Sims herunter auf den Grasboden. Blaise und Draco klatschen sich über der Tischplatte gegenseitig an die Hand und versuchen anschließend, unschuldig zu wirken. Pansy weint.

Lucius befiehlt Draco in sein Zimmer zu gehen, und schickt Blaise heim. Blaise trollt sich ins Wohnzimmer, während Draco, gefolgt von der Kamera, in die Küche geht, und die Hauselfen anordert, ihm die Bestechung für das Eichhörnchen zu geben. Er geht in sein Zimmer, packt Muffins und Törtchen in eine Tüte und reicht diese seiner neuesten Adlereule mit dem Befehl, sie in den Obstgarten zu liefern. Blaise ruft ihm von unten irgend etwas zu, aber das kann man nicht verstehen. Draco nickt, wendet sich der Kamera zu und befiehlt Dipsy, diese auszuschalten. Das tut sie ohne weitere Probleme und der Bildschirm wird leer.

Draco erscheint wieder. Draußen ist nur noch minimales Licht. Er liegt bäuchlings auf dem Bett, die Füße baumeln in der Luft, und blättert durch ein Buch mit dem Titel _‚Höchst Potente Zaubertränke - Sonderausgabe'_. Im Hintergrund umrahmen volle Bücherregale die Wand. Er trägt jetzt so eine Art kimono-artige Robe aus schwarzem Satin, und seine feuchten Haare fallen größtenteils über seine Augen. Ein kleines Eichhörnchen hüpft auf das Bett und er streichelt es. 

„Hallo Wuschel", grüßt er es gedehnt. Das Eichhörnchen zwitschert, und Draco, der nichts versteht, zuckt die Schultern. Er gähnt und legt sein Buch beiseite, wobei er mit einem bandartigen Lesezeichen die Seite markiert. Dann steht er auf, stellt das Buch ins Regal zurück und setzt sich wieder auf die Matratze. „Kannst du jetzt nicht abhauen?", fragt er die Hauselfe. „Mach schon, weg mit dir. Schönheitsschlaf, du blödes Ding! Wie das jeder andere Hauself tun würde. Wenigstens habe ich dich noch, Wuschel." Er dreht sich wieder zur Kamera und befiehlt Dipsy, jetzt zu verschwinden. Die Kamera blendet langsam aus, als sich Draco zurückfallen lässt und die Decke hochzieht. 

Eine neue Titelkarte erscheint mit den Worten:

**//Draco Malfoy, elf Jahre alt.//**

Draco hüpft auf und nieder, während sich das Bild aufbaut. Blaise sitzt zu seiner Rechten. Der andere Junge scheint ebenfalls richtig ekstatisch. Lucius sitzt in dem großen Sessel, während die Jungen auf dem Zweisitzer hocken. 

„Ich kann's gar nicht abwarten!", strahlt Draco. „Hogwarts! Vater war auch in Hogwarts! Nicht wahr, Vater?"

„Ja", nickt Lucius. „Ich war in Slytherin. Wie du es auch sein wirst, wenn ich dich gut erzogen habe."

„Natürlich. Ich glaube, ich würde mich selbst umbringen, wenn ich nach Hufflepuff sortiert würde. Das klingt ja wie so eine Art Sprachkrankheit bei Muggeln...", kommentiert Draco naserümpfend. „Wie: ‚Ich habe Hufflepuff'. Bäh! Wenn man das richtig schnell ausspricht, klingt es wie das Geräusch, das ein Elch macht, wenn man ihn in den Hintern kneift." Draco grinst, und Lucius zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. „Nicht, dass ich das je versucht hätte", fügt sein Sohn schnell hinzu.

„Schon gar nicht letzte Woche." Blaise kichert. „Ich dachte immer, es klingt wie Kuchen, oder wie etwas, das man isst. Du weißt schon, 'diese Hufflepuffs schmecken wirklich frisch und lecker'. Wie ein Muffin, oder ein Kürbistörtchen oder so was. Glaubst du, die haben auch eine Cremefüllung? Muss ich rausfinden. Vielleicht sollte ich mal einen beißen..." Blaise starrt ins Leere und leckt sich die Lippen. „Mmm... Hufflepuff... Oh ja." Er macht jetzt anzüglich klingende Geräusche und Lucius räuspert sich. Draco kann gar nicht mit dem Lachen aufhören. Als der Blonde schließlich wieder zu Atem kommt, wendet er sich an seinen Vater.

„Geht Harry Potter auch dort hin?", fragt Draco.

„Gut möglich", sagt Lucius und verzieht seine Lippen vor Abscheu. 

„Cool", antwortet Draco. Blaise sagt, er wettet, Harry Potter könne nicht mit Eichhörnchen reden. Draco kichert und kitzelt den anderen Jungen, wie um ihm zu versichern, dass sie immer noch beste Freunde seien. Dann schaut er wieder zu seinem Vater. „Wird Onkel Severus auch da sein?", fragt der blonde Junge. „Er unterrichtet doch Zaubertränke, nicht?"

„Ja, und Severus freut sich schon darauf, dich im nächsten Jahr zu unterrichten. Er hat letztens erst geschrieben, dass du wohl sein bester Schüler sein wirst, mit deinen ganzen Studien hier." 

„Onkel Severus? Du meinst Snape?", fragt Blaise. Seine Augenbrauen schießen hoch.

„Ja. Er ist mein Patenonkel", erklärt Draco. Blaise sieht immer noch nervös aus. „Keine Sorge deswegen", beruhigt ihn Draco. 

„Gruselig...", kommentiert Blaise und schaut auf seinen grummelnden Magen herunter. „Ist denn noch nicht Essenszeit?" Statt zu antworten, hüpft Draco von seinem Platz hoch und zerrt Blaise am Handgelenk ins Esszimmer. Während sich Lucius ebenfalls erhebt und in die andere Richtung davongeht, blendet sich die Kamera aus. Eine neue Titelkarte taucht auf.

**//Draco Malfoy, zwölf Jahre alt.//**

Die Kamera zoomt ein. Blaise steht vor ihr, Finger senkrecht über den Mund gelegt, um ‚Ruhe' zu signalisieren. Die Kamera muss auf einem Stativ stehen – sie ist genau auf seiner Höhe. Er nimmt sie von der Stativhalterung und setzt sie auf seine Schulter. Das Bild ist vielleicht ein bisschen wackelig, aber Blaise erwischt dennoch eine Aufnahme des schlafenden Draco. Der Blonde ist wahrscheinlich leise am Schnarchen, aber das empfängt das Mikrophon der Kamera nicht. Blaise stellt den Zoom ein und die Aufnahme wird richtig verwackelt. Er scheint das zu merken und schaltet den Zoom wieder aus, geht stattdessen ein wenig näher heran, um ein schärferes Bild zu bekommen. Draco schnarcht wirklich, wenn auch ganz leise. Blaise stellt die Kamera wieder auf das Stativ und tritt mit einem Zwinkern ins Blickfeld. Er scheint es kaum fertig zu bringen, seinen Lachzwang zu unterdrücken. Er geht hinter das Bett und kriecht vorsichtig hinein. Dann zieht er die Decke beiseite und kuschelt sich näher an Draco, während er die ganze Zeit versucht, *nicht* vor Lachen zu platzen. Er bewegt, was unter der Decke nach seinen Füßen aussieht, auf Dracos Füße – und Draco zieht sie weg, wovon er wach wird.

„Kalte Füße", murmelt er. „Scheiße..." Blaise platzt vor Lachen, kuschelt sich wieder an ihn und leckt ihm mit dicker, sabbernder Zunge über die Wange. 

„Morgen, Herzchen!", ruft er. Draco schubst ihn weg und wischt sich die Wange ab.

„Herrgottnochmal, Blaise! Ist denn gar nichts mehr heilig??", kreischt Draco. Blaise sieht ihn nur mit heilloser Schadenfreude an. „Vergiss es. Würg..."

"Hey, früher hattest du das gern!", jammert Blaise.

„Hatte ich nicht. Du hattest das gern", korrigiert ihn Draco.

„Ist doch egal." Blaise zuckt die Schultern. Draco knurrt ihn an und zieht die Decke über seinen Kopf. Blaise schaut in die Kamera und formt die Worte: ‚Er hatte das gern!' mit seinem Mund. Dann zieht er die Decke wieder herunter und sagt: „Du musst dir mal ein paar von diesen Pelzroben ansehen. Die sind so cool." Das zieht umgehend eine Reaktion nach sich. 

„Wie kannst du so was sagen? Pelz ist Mord!", empört sich Draco. „Würdest du dem armen Wuschel weh tun??" Blaise sieht schuldbewusst aus und antwortet ‚nein'. „Wie würde dir das gefallen, wenn ich dir die ganze Haut abziehe und darin herumspaziere?" Blaise errötet. 

„Das ist schon ein klein bisschen pervers", erwidert er und windet sich auf seinem Platz. Draco seufzt. 

„Vergiss es", schnappt Draco. „Hätte wissen sollen, dass du wahrscheinlich auf so was stehst – wo du mir ja auch immer nachspionierst. Duschen ist kein Zuschauersport! Voyeur!" 

„Exhibitionist! Du liebst es doch, dich zur Schau zu stellen!", schießt Blaise zurück. „Du weißt, dass dich da drin alle anstarren." 

„Das ist, weil ich gut aussehe!", brüllt Draco. 

„Also bin ich ein Voyeur, und die Jungs sind alles Pädophile, aber du – du bist normal", sagt Blaise sarkastisch. 

„Korrekt", erwidert der Blonde trocken.

„Nein, das ist ein Trugschluss", stellt Blaise fest und schaut direkt in die Kamera. „Draco Malfoy ist nichts als ein Exhibitionist. Gib's zu!!"

„Schön. Schuldig der Anklage – aber das tu ich nur, damit die wissen, wogegen sie ankommen müssen. Schließlich", hüstelt Draco diskret, „ist es hart, meinem Vorbild zu folgen."  Dracos Gesicht wird blass, als Blaise gleich drei Anspielungen in dem Satz findet. Er liegt auf dem Fußboden und lacht sich die nächsten zwei Minuten lang den Arsch ab, während Draco zu erklären versucht, was er sagen wollte. Draco geht zur Kamera hinüber und murmelt: „... Retten, was von meiner Würde noch zu retten ist...", bevor er sie abschaltet und der Bildschirm wieder einen Moment leer wird.

Als die Kamera wieder anspringt, sind Draco und Blaise in Muggel-Rocker-Outfits gewandet, Gitarren in den Händen, und springen auf Dracos Bett umher. Blaise lässt seine Gitarre aufkreischen, und Draco erklärt anschließend in die Kamera, das sei alles Blaises Idee. 

„Ich fühl mich wie eine Tunte", beklagt er sich. Blaise schweigt, ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Draco brät ihm eins mit einem Kopfkissen über und die Gitarre kreischt wieder. „Zu doof, dass ich nicht spielen kann."

„Dann tu doch einfach so. Du weißt schon, DUN-DUH-DUN, DADADA DUN DUN-DUH-DUN! NIRVANA!!", brüllt Blaise. Draco schaut ihn nur seltsam an. "Oh… das ist das Intro zu ‚_Smells Like Teen Spirit'_. Du weißt schon, _Nirvana_?" 

„Sind die Muggel oder so was?", fragt Draco. Blaise schaut schuldbewusst. „Also ehrlich, Blaise..."

„Aber die sind so cool! Hör doch mal!", ruft Blaise und verwandelt seine Gitarre in einen CD-Player. Er greift in seine Tasche, zieht eine kleine Schachtel mit 1,5 cm großen Disks heraus und spricht einen Vergrößerungszauber über eine davon. Die schiebt er in den Player und verwandelt Dracos Gitarre in zwei riesiger Woofer-Lautsprecher. 

„Was verdammt noch mal...?!" 

„Jetzt warte und hör einfach zu, klar, Kumpel?", verlangt Blaise und dreht die Lautstärke des CD-Players auf Maximum. In Null-Komma-Nix werden Blaises Haare von dem extremen Sound der Musik nach hinten geblasen, und Dracos Schmerzensschreie lassen sich über die Gitarrenriffs nicht mal mehr hören. Blaise zieht den Stecker für das Lautsprecherkabel aus dem Player und wird zum Dank von einem furchtbar wütenden Draco angegriffen.

„DU VERDAMMTER BLÖDER ARSCH! MEINE TROMMELFELLE SIND GEPLATZT!!!", kreischt er.

„WAAAAAAS?!?!", fragt Blaise, und Draco wiederholt sich. „WAAAAAAS???" Draco würgt ihn und die Kamera wird umgeschubst und fällt auf das Bett. Im nächsten Augenblick schaltet einer der beiden Jungen die Kamera aus.

* * *

  


„Daran erinnere ich mir verdammt gut!" Zurück im Klassenzimmer warf Draco Blaise einen bösen Blick zu. „Ich war drei Tage lang praktisch taub!"

„WAAAAAS?", neckte ihn Blaise. Draco versuchte nochmals, ihn wie in dem Video zu erwürgen, aber Blaise entwischte ihm. Harry beobachtet die beiden von der anderen Seite des Raumes her mit großer Neugier. Er stellt fest, dass er über die Situation lächelte. Er wünschte sich, er hätte Draco eher gekannt, bevor dieser so von den ganzen Dunklen Künsten verdorben worden war... Draco schien aber jetzt gar nicht so verdorben, wo er mit Blaise im Klassenzimmer herumalberte. Je mehr er aber darüber nachdachte, desto weniger Sinn machte alles. Wenn Draco schon in dem Jahr die Dunklen Künsten praktizierte, als sie sich das ersten Mal getroffen hatten, wie konnte er dann in dem Video so harmlos wirken? Harry grübelte darüber nach, während er Draco zusah, wie der dreizehn wurde, und versuchte, den Lärm auszublenden, der vom Tisch der schwer beleidigten Hufflepuffs herüber schallte. 

* * *

  


**//Draco Malfoy, dreizehn Jahre alt.//**

Dieses Mal sitzt Draco allein in seinem Schlafzimmersessel. Die Kamera ist auf ihn herunter gerichtet, wahrscheinlich von einem Stativ. Er schaut in die Linse und spricht.

„Ich warte gerade auf Blaise. Ich weiß nicht, warum Vater auf diesem jährlichen Blödsinn mit diesem albernen Muggelgerät besteht. Na gut. Blaise will heute in die Stadt fahren, also wird sich Vater mit einer Momentaufnahme Filmmaterial begnügen müssen. Blaise besteht aber darauf, dass ich was spiele, also schätze ich, werd ich mal ein bisschen üben." Er holt seine Gitarre mit einem Rufzauber heran und setzt sich gerader hin. Dann spielt er Akkorde und Gitarrenriffe ohne festes Muster, nur so zur Übung. „Das hier ist von einem von Blaises Videogames." Er beginnt mit einer langsamen Folge von Saitenanschlägen, die als Harmonie eine von ihm gesummte Melodie begleitet. Seine nicht zurückgegelten Haare fallen ihm ein bisschen ins Gesicht. Den ersten Song spielt er ein paar Augenblicke. Dann geht er zu einem anderen über, der, wie er sagt, aus dem selben Game stammt. 

Er summt die Melodie bei allen folgenden Songs. Er spielt über zwanzig Minuten lang, alle Songs aus dem selben Game. „An die Namen erinnere ich mich nicht...", bekennt er. An einer Stelle verwandelt er während des Spielens ein Blatt Pergament in eine Flöte, die magisch von sich aus spielt. Die meisten Songs sind in Dur, aber einer davon ist vollständig in Moll – und das ist der letzte, den er spielt; der, in den er sein ganzes Herz legt. 

Blaise erscheint während dieses letzten Stücks, und Draco ist so vertieft, dass er ihn erst gar nicht bemerkt. Blaise applaudiert und in einer Geste trockenen Humors verneigt Draco sich. Der Blonde erhebt sich von seinem Stuhl und geht um die Kamera herum, um sie abzuschalten.

* * *

  


Harry wusste überhaupt nicht, dass Draco ein Instrument spielen konnte – geschweige denn eine Muggelgitarre. Er war sich nicht sicher, was er davon halten sollte. Die Slytherins machten Draco seltsamerweise alle Komplimente, wahrscheinlich zu diesem letzten Song mit seiner Gothic-Stimmung. Ron hatte zu lachen aufgehört und wirkte unruhig. Harry spürte ein wenig Eifersucht bei seinem Freund. Ron hatte in der sechsten Klasse versucht, Gitarre spielen zu lernen, war aber einfach furchtbar schlecht – schlimmer als Blaise und Draco, als die das erste Mal gespielt hatten; und *das* wollte was heißen. Dass Draco innerhalb eines Jahres so gut geworden war, musst den Rotschopf nun wirklich frustrieren. Hermione schien ziemlich beeindruckt von Dracos Talent, und wie er mit dem Anschein, nicht die geringsten Probleme zu haben, auch schwierige Songs spielte. Die hatte er auch tatsächlich nicht gehabt, überlegte Harry und speicherte diese Information. Wenn er Draco dazu bringen könnte, ihm etwas vorzuspielen, würde er ihm zuhören, entschied er sich. 

* * *

  


**//Draco Malfoy, vierzehn Jahre alt.//**

Blaise hat wieder die Kamera und schießt eine Aufnahme von Draco, der mit nichts weiter als einer Boxershorts bekleidet im Bett liegt und irgendwie zornig dreinschaut. Blaise kichert und zoomt auf einen ziemlich unanständigen Teil von Dracos Anatomie. Draco zieht die Decke hoch und schmeißt Blaise ein Kissen an den Kopf. Der Autofokus der Kamera geht einen Moment aus, bevor er sich wieder auf Draco ausrichtet. Blaise macht mit einem Schmolllaut den Zoom aus. Das ignoriert Draco, und kuschelt sich unter seiner Decke zurecht, wobei er vor sich hin grummelt. 

„Wie bitte?", fragt Blaise.

„Schlafen. Bin müde...", wiederholt Draco mit einem Gähnen, und reckt sich. „Was muss ein Reinblut eigentlich tun, um hier mal ein bisschen Schlaf zu kriegen?"

„In Ordnung, schön – mach nur, ich werd dann mal die Kamera ausmachen", stimmt Blaise zu – aber als er gerade dabei ist, hört man einen lauten Knall und Pansy erscheint im Bild, schmeißt sich selbst auf Draco, der dagegen ankämpft. 

„Weib! Ich bin nicht angezogen! Weg da!", befiehlt er, aber Pansy versucht nur, ihm als Antwort einen dicken, schlabbrigen Schmatz zu verpassen. „Verzieh dich!!" Pansy versucht, unter die Decke zu kriechen, aber Draco rollt sich zur Seite und wickelt die Decke wie einen Kokon um sich – sehr zu ihrem Missfallen. Sie wendet sich jetzt Blaise zu, und jammert ihm in einem nasalen, kreischigen Ton was vor.

„Was genau hast du da mit meinem Draco getrieben?", verlangt sie zu wissen. Offenbar vermutet sie, dass irgendwas Unanständiges vor sich geht.

„Ich war gerade dabei, einen kleinen Schwulenporno zu drehen", sagt Blaise völlig gleichmütig. „Du weißt, das Übliche." Pansys Augen springen aus den Höhlen, und sie stößt ein Kreischen aus, bevor sie ihn und die Kamera angreift. Die Kamera stürzt nach vorne auf Dracos Knie. Er kommt mit dem Kopf aus seinem Deckenkokon und greift sich die Kamera. 

„Ungeschnittenes Material von einer Zickenschlacht. Das könnte hässlich werden", spricht er ins Kameramikrophon. Er krabbelt aus seiner Decke, setzt sich die Kamera auf die Schulte und zoomt ein wenig aus, um die ganze Szene aufnehmen zu können, während Blaise und Pansy tatsächlich in einem echten Kampf miteinander ringen. Am Ende gewinnt Blaise und schubst sie zur Tür raus, schließt diese und versiegelt sie mit einem besonderen Zauberspruch. Dann schaut er ein wenig dumm auf seinen Zauberstab. 

„Warum hab ich das blöde Ding eigentlich erst jetzt benutzt?", wundert er sich laut.

„Werd mir hier ja nicht ganz zum Muggel", neckt ihn Draco, und Blaise runzelt die Nase. „Ich glaube, das genügt für heute. Allerdings glaube ich, hast du mir da direkt eine Idee für nächstes Jahr gegeben. Das wird richtig gut." Er zwinkert in die Kamera, während die langsam ausblendet. 

**//Draco Malfoy, fünfzehn Jahre alt.//**

Die Kamera blendet sich ein auf Draco und Blaise, die auf einem Zweiersofa in Dracos Zimmer sitzen. Sie sind ein wenig merkwürdig gewandet – beide im Smokinghemd, pinkfarbene Pullover über die Schultern drapiert. Ihre Beine sind überkreuzt und sie wirken uncharakteristisch fröhlich und sensibel. 

„Hallo, und willkommen zur Pink Dragon Show", sagt Draco in einer hohen, näselnden Stimme. „Wir sind Ihre Gastgeber, Draco Malfoy –"

„Und Blaise Zabini", setzt Blaise ein – ebenfalls mit hoher, näselnder Stimme. „Heute wollen wir die neuesten Modetrends diskutieren, und Ihnen zeigen, wie man ein richtiges Blumenarrangement herrichtet." 

„Das ist richtig, Blaise", sagt Draco und rutscht näher zu dem anderen Jungen hinüber. „Außerdem wollen wir heute über das F-Wort sprechen."

„JA!", ruft Blaise aus. „Oh, Draco, das wollte ich schon so lange mal tun!"

„Nicht f***-en", bliept Draco. „Heute sprechen wir über..." Er zieht eine 15x15 cm große Karte heraus und dreht diese um, „... was wir *fühlen*."

„Jetzt gerade fühle ich extremen Kummer und Herzleid, und ernsthafte sexuelle Frustration. Hilfst du mir bitte?", schnieft Blaise.

„Oh, du große dumme Gans, du! Blaise, du bist so albern. Ich weiß gar nicht, wovon du sprichst!", tut Draco unschuldig und wendet sich wieder der Kamera zu. „Genug von unseren Gefühlen. Tragen Sie immer noch diese unbeschreiblich grässlichen Taftkleider zum Tee, und verscheuchen damit Ihre Gesellschaft?", fragt er in die Kamera.

„Ich weiß, dass mir das immer passiert ist", gibt Blaise zu, und sie lachen gemeinsam.

„Nun, jetzt brauchst du das nicht mehr. Ab sofort kannst du ABSOLUT NICHTS anziehen!", ruft Draco. Blaise sieht ihn gespielt fragend an. „Ja, es ist wahr! Umfragen zufolge hat es sich heraus gestellt, dass Teegesellschaften mit völlig nackten und unbekleideten Teilnehmern tatsächlich helfen, eine freundschaftliche Atmosphäre aufzubauen... und wir wollen unseren Freunden doch alle näher kommen...", dehnt er seine Worte unter extremem Näseln und rutscht rüber auf Blaises Schoß.

Jetzt wird ein Clip eingeblendet, bei dem Draco aus dem Off kommentiert. Draco sitzt an einem Teetisch, scheinbar nackt. Die Kamera sieht nur seinen Oberkörper. Die Aufnahme schwenkt zu Blaise hinüber, der extrem glücklich aussieht und den Tisch zwischen ihnen beiden wegnimmt, um sich auf den Blonden zu werfen. 

„Sehen Sie, wie glücklich Blaise ist? Warum machen Sie nicht auch Ihre Gäste so glücklich?", fragt Dracos Stimme aus dem Off. Der Clip endet, und Draco und Blaise sind wieder im Bild. Blaise will Draco angrabschen, aber Draco schiebt seine Hände beiseite. „Doch nicht jetzt, du große dumme Gans!" Draco steht von Blaises Schoß auf, damit der andere Junge seinen Beitrag über Blumenarrangements machen kann. Anschließend fängt Draco affig zu kichern an. „Jetzt", sagt er, „ist es Zeit für meinen absoluten Lieblingsteil dieser Show!" 

„Und was ist das, Draco?", fragt Blaise ihn gespielt. 

„Es ist Zeit, uns ein Bild von Harry Potter anzusehen und von ihm zu fantasieren, wie der Rest der Welt!", grinst Draco und zieht aus dem Nichts ein Bild hervor. „Das ist Harry Potter! Ist er nicht süüüüiiiiß??" Draco kichert glucksend und verpasst dem Foto einen dicken Kuss. „Muaaah! Ti-hiii..."

„Egoismus ist unfair!!", schimpft Blaise und schnappt sich das Foto. Draco wiederum grabscht es sich sofort zurück. „Hey!" Draco streckt die Zunge raus. "Halt die Zunge in deinem Mund, wenn du sie nicht benutzen willst!!" Draco streckt seine Zunge noch weiter heraus und Blaise stürzt sich auf ihn. Die beiden kämpfen und Blaises Stimme aus dem Off überlagert die Tonspur mit den Worten: „Das war die Pink Dragon Show mit Draco Malfoy und Blaise Zabini."

* * *

  


Harrys Wangen brannten wie ein Osterfeuer. Ein Teil von ihm fühlte sich seltsam geschmeichelt, der Rest wollte sich an Malfoy rächen. Er konnte die starrenden Blicke vieler auf sich spüren, aber als er hochsah, merkte er, dass weit mehr davon auf Malfoy ruhten, und der schien das Ganze leicht genug hinzunehmen – hoheitsvoll sogar. Blaise bekam ebenfalls seinen Teil an Anstarren ab, aber das war wahrscheinlich, weil er ein paar der Sketche ein bisschen zu sehr zu genießen schien. Harry hatte Draco eigentlich nie als attraktiv angesehen, aber er musste schon zugeben, dass der Blonde ziemlich hübsch war, auf irgendwie jungenhafte Weise, so mit seinem schlanken, zierlichen Körperbau und den hohen Wangenknochen, und seiner einzigartigen maskulinen Eleganz. Den Gedankengang unterbrach Harry an dieser Stelle sofort und schlug sich selbst dreimal richtig kräftig auf den Schädel. Das brachte ihm noch ein paar seltsame Blicke ein, aber erlöste ihn zumindest vorübergehend von derart beunruhigenden Gedanken. Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er die Aufzeichnung vom nächsten Jahr noch sehen wollte, aber die hatte jetzt ohnehin schon angefangen, und er versuchte, sie zumindest anzusehen, ohne ganz rappelig zu werden.

* * *

  


**//Draco Malfoy, sechzehn Jahre alt.//**

Draco liegt auf dem Zweiersofa in seinem Zimmer. Blaise hält die Kamera und zoomt auf Dracos Gesicht.

„Vater ist total angepisst wegen der Show von letztem Jahr. Er hat sich doch tatsächlich das Band angesehen, und jetzt haben wir diese blöde Hauselfe hier, die auf uns aufpassen soll", erklärt der Blonde schmollend. „Das ist doch zum Verzweifeln... Nicht wahr, Wuschel?" Das Eichhörnchen hüpft von irgendwo her auf die Couch und rollt sich zwitschernd auf Dracos Bauch zusammen. „Ja, du verstehst uns, nicht wahr?" Das wuschelige Eichhörnchen zwitschert ihn mitleidig an. „Ja, mein Schatz, und bald, eines Tages, werden du und Blaise und ich die Welt beherrschen... BWA HA HA!!", keckert Draco manisch, woraufhin das Eichhörnchen ein bisschen nervös zu werden scheint. „Es wird in Zukunft viele, viele Blaubeermuffins für dieses Eichhörnchen geben, oh ja..."

„Draco, du machst mir Angst", sagt Blaise hinter seiner Kamera.

„Und wenn schon, eines Tages...", flüstert Draco, „... werden Mann und Eichhörnchen gemeinsam herrschen!" Dieses Mal zwitschert Wuschel genauso bösartig wie Draco, und Blaise tritt vor die Kamera.

„Das war's für heute mit der diesjährigen Draco Malfoy Doku, da Draco und Wuschel offensichtlich viel zu viel Zucker in ihrem Diätplan haben..." 

Die Kamera wird schwarz und dann blau. 

* * *

  


Der Film war zu Ende, und donnernder Applaus erklang durch die ganze Große Halle. Sogar ein paar Hufflepuffs klatschten ein bisschen. Blaise stand auf und verneigte sich tief, Draco ebenso, nachdem ersterer ihn denn erst einmal herangelockt hatte. Harry sah sich nach Pansy um, aber sie war nirgends zu sehen. Er grübelte nicht lange darüber nach, was wohl mit ihr los sei. Statt dessen beschäftigte ihn das seltsame Mysterium Draco Malfoy. Er war sich immer noch unsicher, wieso sich Draco jetzt wirklich so verhalten hatte, wie er das getan hatte, aber zumindest fühlte er sich jetzt ein bisschen besser über das Thema informiert. 

Er begann zu denken, dass vielleicht – nur vielleicht – Malfoy und er zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt Freunde hätten werden können; dass Malfoy und er während ihrer Jahre höflich zueinander hätten sein können, wenn sie nur nicht so damit beschäftigt gewesen wären, sich gegenseitig bis aufs Blut zu hassen... aber nach dem Eindruck von Dracos Gesicht, als sich jetzt ihre Blicke trafen, schien ihn der Blonde gar nicht zu hassen. 

Vielleicht – nur vielleicht – konnten sie aufhören, sich gegenseitig zu hassen. Draco schien in letzter Zeit so viel weniger schroff, sogar bei der Videoshow. Irgendwie spürte er auch keinen Hass in dem Video. Vielleicht – wahrscheinlich wohl sogar – konnten sie einander eine Chance geben. Harry beschloss, es noch einmal zu versuchen und es diesmal besser zu machen. Er beschloss, mit dem anderen Jungen das Gespräch zu suchen. Er entschied, dass er Malfoy irgendwann, so komisch das auch sei, vielleicht sogar gern haben könnte, auch wenn ihre Beziehung als Schulkameraden in der Vergangenheit so strapaziert gewesen war. Als die Schüler die Große Halle verließen, hörte Harry einen Song in seinem Kopf. Vielleicht war es Akzeptanz; vielleicht war es Freude, aber vielleicht – nur vielleicht...

War es auch Liebe.

Morgen, bei der Abschlussfeier, würde er seine Hand ausstrecken in der Hoffnung, dass vielleicht – nur vielleicht – Draco und er einen Händedruck wechseln würden, wie sie es schon vor Jahren hätten tun sollen, wenn bloß Draco und Ron nicht aufeinander los gegangen wären.

Und vielleicht – nur vielleicht – würde es klappen... Und möglicherweise – vielleicht sogar wahrscheinlich...

Okay, *mit Sicherheit*...

Würde er auch einen Kuss bekommen. 

—Ende—

* * *

  


_Die Songs, die Draco spielt, sind übrigens echt. Sie stammen alle aus Chrono Cross. _

_Die Musik aus dem Spiel kann man unter www . vgmusic . com downloaden._

Die Namen der midi files sind: Ccross_Radical_Dreamers, Another_World, CC_-_Home_Gardov, cc_another_aruni, ccross_Dimension_Breach, ccross_Voyage~Another_World, cc-Serge's_village,  und der eine Song in Moll, der erwähnt wird, ist: ccross_Dead_Sea-_Tower_of_Destruction. Dateinamen enden alle auf *.mid .


End file.
